New Class A Tenchi Muyo and Roserio Vampire Crossover
by LordFrieza
Summary: What happens when Mayuka, her sisters Tenko, Achika, and brother Yosho are dropped into Yokai Academy? Wait? Issa the son of Tsukune and Moka is there too? What the holy hell man! If things wouldn't be enough Washu is going to teaching Advanced Science in order to keep an eye on her grandchildren. Lots of action, hilarity, and hi-jinks sure to happen!
1. Chapter 1

_**New Class**_

_**(A 'Daughter of Darkness' and Roserio + Vampire Crossover)**_

_**Introduction**_

(Yokai Academy – Headmaster Office)

The Headmaster looked at the three people standing in his office. It was odd, at best, to receive royalty, but he offered the hospitality he offered to others of his caliber.

"So, am I correct that you wish for your children to attend school here?" he asked.

"That's right. All of my children need to attend school, and there are certain houses that would be against Mayuka attending school on Jurai. I could contact the Science academy, but I feel that they need to be older before attending school there. I heard about Yokai, and I believe it would be a good fit for them," the current crown prince of Jurai said.

"Are we allowed to visit our children?" a teal haired woman asked.

"Of course, although we ask parents to wait until parents day," the head master said.

"Sister, I believe they would be well taken care of here," the purple headed woman stated.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Tenko alone. There are too many things that can happen," she replied.

"Kagato is long dead my love," the current crown prince of Jurai stated.

"It isn't just Kagato. There are others like him, and I don't want her to suffer that kind of fate," she said hugging herself.

"What if mother Washu was to help teach here? I'm sure they could use someone of her caliber in academics, and there would be someone close by for Mayuka, Tenko, Achika, and Yosho to speak to if they need to do so. I'm sure the school would be more than willing to accept Washu, especially since our Earth based opperations have helped fund so much of their campus," the purple headed woman said.

The Headmaster cleared his throat and looked at the woman. It was obvious she was no stranger to negioations. The fact she went straight for the kill instead of beating around the bush showed that. He sighed and looked at them.

"She will have to obey the rules of Yokai Academy. No transformations, no using any of the students as science experiments, and absolutely no power struggles. She will have to agree to these terms," the headmaster said.

"I will speak to _mother_ and explain the rules," the teal headed woman said.

"Fine, I will do what I can, and we will put together a class list for her," the headmaster said.

"Not necessary!" a short redhead exclaimed.

The preteen looking girl walked toward them and patted her daughter on firmly on the rump.

"So, little Ryoko was going tell Mommy the rules?" she said in a baby voice.

"I wish you wouldn't do that… I've been a married woman for over sixteen years now!" Ryoko shouted.

"Has for the class list I would prefer to teach honors science, philosophy, and advanced engineering," she said.

"Honors Science and Philosophy are fine, but the engineering classes are currently closed off. We had… problems with some of the students in those classes," the headmaster said.

"So, what are my grandchildren's class schedules?" Washu asked.

"They will need to take the core classes…" he began.

"Boring. I know Tenko can handle advanced classes, Achika and Yosho are not slouches either, and Mayuka is amazingly intelligent," Washu said.

"Regardless they need to take core classes, but if you feel they can skip grades I will allow them to test into the correct classes," the headmaster said.

"There are ton of cute boys here!" Mayuka exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Sis isn't kidding," Tenko said with a smirk.

"Mother, this place is quite unique," Achika replied from behind them.

"Where is Yosho?" the purple headed woman asked.

"He was talking to a couple of girls earlier. I think he walked off with them," Tenko answered.

"Teenage boys and their hormones. Wouldn't you say Ayeka?" Washu asked.

(Near the bus stop)

Tsukune looked at his son and smiled at him. The boy looked nervous. He looked from Tsukune to his mother.

"Do… Do I have to go here?" he asked.

"What's wrong with here? It's a perfectly good school," his mother replied.

"I… I liked going to my other school," he said quietly.

"Son," Tsukune said as he knelt down, "This is a good place. I made good friends here, met you and your brother and sister's mothers here. This is a fantastic place," he said.

"What about Ageha and Koji? Why aren't they going here?" he asked.

"Ageha and Koji aren't ready for Yokai yet. Everyone agreed that we would send all of you to school here once you became teenagers. Besides, they are excited about going here. Why aren't you?" his mother asked as she flicked her silver hair out of her eyes.

"I… I… I liked human school better," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes and then looked at Tsukune.

"He is your child," she said jokingly.

"Son, give a chance. Besides there is a phone in the lobby, and you can call home. In fact I know your mother wants you to call home, and often," he said.

"I do, and if you want to make sure I am certain you know your place you will," she said to him.

"O…Okay mom," he said as politely as possible.

"Why couldn't grandma and grandpa Aono come and see me off?" he asked.

"Son, humans aren't allowed here. I love them both, and in fact I think of them as my own parents, most of the time, but they would be in danger here," his mother said.

"Moka," Tsukune said.

"It's the truth," she replied.

"It is, but I will see what we can do about arranging a special day for you to spend with them," he said.

"Do you want us to walk you up to the school itself?" Tsukune asked.

"No, I can do it," he said.

"All right, call home after you finish your first day and tell me all about it. If it is my other side that answers still tell me," Moka said as she hugged him, "Remember that you are my son, and that means you are held to a higher standard Issa," she said.

He nodded and started to walk toward the school.

"He'll be fine," Tsukune said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Sure, I was fine after all," Tsukune replied.

"You had us looking out for you," she said as she flipped him on the forehead.

"Is the lady of the house forgetting her place?" he asked suggestively.

"Only if the lord of the house is willing to teach her once again," she answered back.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Outer Moka exclaimed from the Rosary.


	2. Chapter 1 Hot for Teacher

**New Class**

**(A 'Daughter of Darkness' and Roserio + Vampire Crossover)**

**Chapter 1 'Hot for Teacher'**

(Class – 1-3 Home Room)

Miss Nekonome looked at her students and smiled brightly at them all. Some of the other teachers had come and gone through the years, but she found that she honestly loved teaching here. After all it gave her a chance to keep out of debt, help her students learn how to coexist with humans, and have the school pay for small field trips to the human world for students who otherwise would never get the chance.

"Good morning class! I'm Miss Nekonome, and welcome to homeroom! As most of you know Yokai is a special school. It's created by monsters and is for monsters! Right now the world is basically controlled by the humans, and so we have to learn how to live along side of them as best as we can," she said.

"Why don't we just destroy the lot and be done with it?" a blond headed boy in the back said.

"Ummm… because we don't want a war, and besides humans aren't all completely evil," she said.

"Filthy human lover," the same boy said.

"You have something against humans, peasant?" a purple headed boy asked.

"Who are you calling peasant?!" the blond headed boy asked.

"I believe I am addressing you, peasant. A creature of low birth acting better than any other life is foolish. Each life that exists is equal in importance, though some are obviously more refined than others," he said.

The blond headed boy began to shake with rage. His eyes narrowed at the boy who dared to call him a peasant.

"_How dare he call me a peasant?! Didn't he know who my father is?! My father, Kuyou, was the head of the Public Safety Commission, and is one of the heads of Fairy Tale!_" the blond thought as he watched the purple headed boy study him for a moment only to wave away his attention.

"Don't wave me off boy!" he shouted.

The purple headed boy turned back toward him and shook his head.

"You do not want to embarrass yourself. If you have any kind of, pride, or something close to it I suggest you sit down, now," the boy with a royal aire to his voice.

"Boys, there is no fighting on school grounds, and no is permitted to change outside of their human form," Miss Nekonome said.

"I don't care what she says, and I don't know who you think you are, but I'm going to rip your head off!" the boy shouted.

"Yosho, please don't cause trouble," a similar looking purple headed girl said.

"Achika, this peasant has insulted other life forms," he said.

"Brother, we must respect their ways while we are here. I am certain this can be resolved peacefully," she said.

"The hell it can! He insulted me!" the blond headed boy shouted.

"Please, I implore that you do not start a fight in here. I fear for the safety of those around us. If you insist on facing my brother do so after school," she said.

He looked at her and then at her brother. The resemblance was uncanny, which meant twins, but there was something in her eyes. A sort of kindness he had never seen before. He growled to himself and nodded.

"Fine, your ass is grass after school boy," he said.

Yosho looked at him and shook his head. He turned his attention back to the front of the class. Behind him and Achika Issa watched. He watched the entire ordeal and just knew that a fight was going to break out, but instead the girl had managed to talk the situation down. He felt of the crucifix which was part of a charm bracelet his grandmother had made for him. Like his mother's Rosary and his father's own binding charm it locked away the power he had inside of himself. He had never been without it, or at not that he knew, and from what he understood it was for good reason. His father was a powerful ghoul, a vampiric creature capable of massive destruction, and his mother was a powerful vampire. Even in his grandfather's house he was watched closely. He touched the crucifix softly.

"You okay?" someone asked.

He turned around to see a teal headed girl looking at him. She smiled and then nodded toward his crucifix.

"I saw one of those before. Daddy took us to America and we talked to a couple of his old friends there. One of them lived inside of a temple, or ummm… Cathedral. He was nice man, and said that was a symbol of faith. Is that what it is? I mean does it represent what you believe in?" she asked.

"N… not exactly," he said shyly.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

"It… keeps me from changing," he said.

"Oh… OH! Sort of like daddy's sword hilt! Okay I gotcha!" she exclaimed.

"Tenko, would you please leave that boy alone. I'm certain that Miss Nekonome would like to start class," Achika said.

"Whatever you say _princess_," she replied.

Achika closed her eyes as a vain tried to pop up on her forehead.

"Do I need to remind you that you are one as well?! Why you feel a need to do this is beyond me!" Achika exclaimed.

"Do what, _princess_?" she asked as she batted her eyes.

"Tenko… Do not try my patience! Father is not here, nor is mother or mother Ryoko, and because of that they cannot order me to leave you alone," Achika said with her eyes narrowed.

"Right… you back off because daddy tells you to. I'm sure that's really the reason _Princess_," she said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Girls, please, I really need to get started with today's lesson!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed.

"Feel fortunate that I respect my teachers Tenko," Achika said.

"Sure thing little, stuffy, prissy, _Princess_," Tenko said before she let out a deep laugh.

Issa looked at the girl and shook his head.

"Why are you trying to get her mad?" he asked.

"It's a game. I like to see how far I can push her before she drops the entire _princess_ act and starts to act like my sister," Tenko answered.

She leaned close to him and his eyes widened a bit. A sweet smell came off of her and he began to fidget a bit in his chair.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"N… No… I mean… not really… I just skipped breakfast this morning," he said.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. Still why are you fidgeting?" she asked.

"It's just that you smell so good," he said.

She blushed lightly and scooted back.

"Wow… Ummm Thanks, I guess," she said as she lifted her arms and sniffed.

"I guess it's the perfume that mom insisted I wear," she said.

"Do you… do you like vampires?" he asked.

"Vampires? I don't know… Never knew any to be honest. I mean if someone wants to call themselves a vampire that's fine with me," she said.

He smiled, and Tenko returned it. To be honest he was cute, and she wasn't sure why he was talking to her. She had always been in the shadows of Mayuka and Achika when it came to being looked at, or she was until she started to develop. At that point she started to stand out, quite a bit, more than Achika. She was easily on par with Mayuka, but her older sister was far more innocent than any of them.

"I'm sorry," he said before he bit her neck.

Her eyes widened as she felt a set of fangs pierce her neck, and then there was a soothing feeling wash over her. It was different. It felt amazing, hypnotic, and delicious. A soft purr escaped her lips as he pulled away and looked at her.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed.

She looked around and her entire face flushed as she realized that every, single, person in the room had watched what happened.

"Only you would indulge in a public display of affection while in class Tenko," Achika said with a smirk.

"It's my fault… I'm sorry," Issa said.

She looked at the dark haired boy with the piercing green eyes and shook her head.

"It's fine, and so what Achika? It's not it hurt anybody," she replied.

"Okay, being that we've got fifteen minutes before class is over I'm going to pass out our schedules. I need all of you to start studying, and expect a quiz tomorrow. Also, please no more doing this kind of thing in class," Miss Nekonome said.

The bell rang and Miss Nekonome smiled at them as she walked out and a moment later a tall red headed woman walked in. Unlike Miss Nekonome she was dressed in a scholar's uniform, and smiled at the students sitting in there. Most of the boys watched her as she walked toward the chair and removed the shaw off of her robes and then turned toward the bord.

"Good morning class, My name is Professor Hakubi, and I'm going to be teaching advanced Science, but not at the moment. It seems that our mathematics professor has fallen ill, and I am taking over for her until she feels better. So, please open… Oh dear… Is this really the level of mathematics they want you to work at? No, no, no, no… We aren't going to sully ourselves with this base level. One moment," she said.

She stretched her hands out and everyone watched as a keyboard formed out of air and she began to type on it. A few moments later several holes opened above them and out of them fell three different text books. She smiled and looked at them.

"That's better! Now, open the Algebric theory book to page six please," she said.

They did and several of the students scratched their heads.

"Ummm… Professor Hakubi… This is college level work," one of the students said.

"Good eye! It is, and believe me I almost didn't use it. After all it is pretty basic stuff, but I think that the lot of you can wrap your heads around it. We're going to start with some basic problems, and I think that all of you should be able to keep up," she said.

They watched as she wrote out the first problem on the board, and then she began to write out the calculations on how to get to the answer. Everyone began to write feverishly with the exception of Tenko who watched her grandmother for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Professor Hakubi, isn't this a little extreme considering what the previous year's level of mathematics was?" she asked.

Washu smiled at her and tapped her finger on her chin for a moment.

"Nope!" she exclaimed.

Tenko cocked and eyebrow at her.

"I suppose I could make a compromise," she said as she made the keyboard appear again and this time a single text book fell out.

"I believe this should be a bit more in line. Although, I expect us to be through this book by the end of the first semester. How does that sound?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and looked at the new book. Unlike the one they had just opened it was a little easier to read, but not much. In truth the questions in it was challenging, and was going to be a lot of work to learn.

"Good, Assignment time! I want you to go over chapters one through three for tomorrow. You may work in groups; however, if you do I suggest that you each show your work. I suggest no more than four to a group, and each person must attribute at least twenty-five percent of the work. Any questions?" she asked.

"You want this for tomorrow?" the blond headed boy asked.

"You got it. Tomorrow, start of class," she said.

He held his head and looked at the assignments before him.

Once again the bell rang and Washu looked up at it.

"Well, I guess it's time for your next class. Remember the assignments and I will see all of you tomorrow," she said as she left.

Tenko watched her grandmother and shook her head. She had a feeling that either mother Ayeka, or her mother had something to do with her being here. She shook her head and looked at Issa who was checking over the chapters Washu assigned.

"You want to group up?" Tenko asked.

"Yeah, I could use some help," he said.

"Tenko, really? I suppose I should join your group just to make sure you don't attempt to seduce the poor boy," Achika said.

"Excuse me, but I don't just _check_ someone out," she said.

"Sure you do. You pretend you don't, but you do," Tenko said with a smirk.

(Courtyard – After classes)

Yosho looked at the blond head boy as he sized Yosho up. He walked toward him and formed a ball of flame in his hand.

"I said your ass was grass after class boy," the boy said.

Yosho looked at him and shook his head. He touched a wooden looking bracelet on his wrist and suddenly a multitude of tiny looking logs surrounded the boy. Before he could throw the ball of fire electricity shot out of the logs and knocked the boy to his knees.

"Peasants need to know their place," Yosho said coldly.

"Brother! How could you pick on someone like this?!" Mayuka shouted as she ran toward the two of them.

The blond headed boy looked at the blue haired girl and watched as she stood up to Yosho.

"What has he done?" she asked.

"He doesn't like humans," Yosho answered.

"What? What's wrong with humans?" she asked as she looked at the boy.

The innocence on her face was a stark contrast to the cold indifference on Yosho's.

"They are greedy, take what they want, and never consider anything or anyone else," he growled the answer.

"Not all of them are. There are some really nice people who are human. I bet if you spent some time around them you would like them. You know they came up with Pecan Pie. Have you ever tried it? Pecan Pie is the best! It tastes sooooo gooooood! I love it almost as much as I love my daddy. Brother let him go," she said.

Yosho cocked and eyebrow, but obeyed and released the boy.

"Now you both say you're sorry," she said.

"You expect me to apologise?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes. I. Do," she said her eyes narrowed lightly.

"Do it," Yosho said.

"What?!" the other boy said.

"If you value your life you will do what she suggests," Yosho said before he bowed to the other boy in a traditional fashion.

"I apologize for my actions," he said.

"Now you," she said.

"Sorry," the boy said.

"Good! Now we can be friends! What's your name?" she asked.

"Yoshi," he answered.

"Yoshi, I like that name. I'm Mayuka, I bet you know Yosho, and where is Achika and Tenko?" she asked.

"Studying with a boy," Yosho said.

"Oooooo! They found a cute boy to study with and didn't invite me?!" she said before she turned around and began to skip off.

"You really aren't sorry are you?" Yoshi asked.

"No, but I'm not about to tell her that," Yosho said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My sister has a power inside of that makes mine pale in comparison. If she was to get mad I have no idea the extent of the damage would be. It's likely she would level the school, and anyone in her way. It's best to keep her happy. I believe my father said it best when he said I can be right, or I can be happy. I would rather be happy, and whole, when it comes to my sister Mayuka," Yosho said.

_**(AN: Well here is the first chapter. I plan on having Issa become more of the story as it progresses. I also plan on bringing in the parents pretty soon as well. After all I would love to see how things go between Tenchi and Tsukune. Since Mayuka has only been in one movie I've basically based her personality on how she acted through most of the movie. Tenko and Achika's personalities are fairly close to their mothers', I believe, and Yosho is a little cold. Of course the reason Yosho is like he is will be explained later. I hope that everyone likes it, and please if you have any suggestions, or critiques be sure to leave them in the reviews.**_

_**LF)**_


End file.
